Jusqu'à la fin
by FlyingSeaweed
Summary: OS/ Depuis que Vriska est morte, elle a attendu, beaucoup attendu. Après un petit homme en bleu, particulièrement. Et tout ça, pour quoi ? [ T pour le langage/le sang, au cas où. Vriska/John, John/Kat pour ce qu'il s'agit du rouge, et puis dans le genre indéfinissable on a du Vriska/Tavros.


Homestuck n'est pas à moi, ceci est basé sur l'acte six, et je clame mon innocence en cas de spoilers (ou d'anticipation à la nawak :B)

Sinon, je me mets à shipper le Vriska/Tavros maintenant, c'est malin.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je vous mangerai pas (j'ai l'estomac plein) :D

* * *

Elle avait attendu une éternité entière. À l'intérieur d'une bulle de rêve entièrement constituée des souvenirs que l'humain qu'elle avait en charge avait de son passé, elle s'était faite à une vie d'espoirs jamais réalisés. Son voeu s'était réalisé. Tout était fini, pour elle du moins, et pour cette version de lui. Elle s'était fiée aux reccomandations de John et avait essayé de vivre comme les humains, pour lui. Tout était comme elle l'aurait souhaité, mis à part que le John qu'elle avait rencontré là ne s'était jamais souvenu d'elle. Etant morte, elle n'avait pu que rejoindre un fantôme. Alors bien sûr, elle essayait de lui remémorer des évènements qu'ils avaient vécus tous les deux, en lui racontant. Il aimait quand elle lui racontait des choses, mais pour lui, ce n'était jamais que des histoires. Ils sortaient plus ou moins ensemble, mais pour lui, elle n'avait jamais été plus qu'une étrange amie. Il venait d'une ligne de temps différente et n'avait jamais vécu ces moments, mais cela restait John. Il pouvait, peut-être... avoir accès aux souvenirs de l'autre John, et savoir de quoi elle parlait, qui elle était. Ou, peu à peu, au fil de ses histoires ou de leurs entrevues, se rendre compte qu'il ressentait quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié pour elle. Peut-être qu'un jour il arrêterait de l'écouter alors qu'elle lui raconterait la fois où il avait atteint le tiers divin grâce à elle, il placerait son doigt sur ses lèvres bleues, pour lui dire d'arrêter, et qu'il lui dirait : « Viens avec moi, Vriska, et vivons ces aventures ensemble. » Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il ne s'était jamais souvenu. Il lui faisait mal bien plus qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'admettre.

Elle l'avait laissé mourir à nouveau et avait fui, en vain, Lord English qui s'était introduit dans leur bulle. Elle avait fait semblant de ne pas voir la détresse dans ses yeux et avait tourné les talons. Qu'en avait-elle à faire, de toutes façons ? Ce n'était qu'un pâle fantôme. Ce n'était pas son John. Peu importe combien elle essaierait, cela ne le serait jamais. Quant aux dernières larmes que cette copie édulcorée aura fait couler sur ses joues avant que le monstre vert ne la rattrape, eh bien, elle prétendrait juste qu'elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Elle avait attendu une éternité de plus. Un des joueurs de sa session l'avait ressucitée, ou avait ramené son fantôme, du moins. Le jeune troll avec qui elle avait brièvement fusionné et avec qui elle avait été contrainte à travailler, faute d'effectifs, l'agaçait prodigieusement. Quelque temps auparavant... Peut-être aurait-elle considéré le rouge vif qu'il entretenait à son égard. Mais Tavros restait Tavros. Jamais il n'avait eu ce regard bleu pétillant ou ces réparties joyeuses et naïves. Jamais il n'avait montré le courage et la confiance de John. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de noter toutes leurs différences, et d'en vouloir chaque fois un peu plus à son compagnon d'infortune de ne pas lui ressembler. Le fantôme abandonné lui laissait un manque plein de regrets. Le souvenir du véritable John creusait une blessure toujours plus brûlante. Elle rejetait tout cela sur Tavros. Elle lui en voulait tellement. Elle lui en voulait tellement de se laisser faire quand elle le malmenait, de se laisser si facilement avoir quand elle le manipulait, de se laisser mourir d'amour pour elle alors qu'elle s'acharnait contre lui. Alors qu'elle l'avait paralysé, tué. Elle lui en voulait tellement de ne pas être mort, de ne pas réagir, d'être simplement lui... Et lui, il restait avec elle. Oh, elle l'avait habitué à tellement pire, il n'allait pas la laisser pour si peu ! Aussi cuisantes qu'elles soient, des insultes ne le décourageraient pas. Le pauvre devait voir dans le relâchement de son traitement actuel une preuve d'amour. Elle le haïssait pour tout cela. Ce n'était même pas une haine de kimesis, et c'est ce qui le lui rendait d'autant plus insupportable. Malgré tout, elle s'en accomodait. Elle prétendait qu'elle avait besoin d'un coéquipier, et qu'elle s'en serait bien passée. Tavros souriait. Elle se demandait s'il était profondément masochiste, ou avait perçu le mensonge dans sa voix. Alors, pour appuyer ses propos, elle se montrait toujours plus cinglante dans ses propos envers lui, et il souriait toujours, avec cet air bêta qu'elle détestait tant chez lui.

Et puis un jour, il était revenu. John. Dans la bulle de rêve où elle était, il l'avait retrouvée. Il ne l'avait jamais vue. Jamais entendue. Et la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il l'avait reconnue. Elle avait cru que son coeur allait exploser dans sa poitrine, et colorer le monde entier de bleu. Elle faisait comme si cela lui importait peu qu'il soit là, comme si la relation qu'elle avait eu avec son double d'une autre boucle temporelle ne valait à peine plus qu'une mention dans une conversation. Cela faisait deux ans, peut-être un peu plus, qu'il n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps il s'était écoulé pour elle. Il lui avait manqué. Elle lui avait raconté une histoire, comme elle le faisait au temps de l'autre John. Lui... il se chamaillait avec Tavros. Elle s'était emportée contre ce dernier, vexée qu'on lui vole la vedette devant John. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder de plus en plus souvent, tenant de capter un de ses regards bleu océan, un de ses sourires si adorables. Tout le temps qu'il avait été là, elle n'avait pas cessé de sourire. À peine le temps d'un au-revoir en guise de promesse de se rencontrer à nouveau « avant que tout cela ne finisse ». Il était parti trop vite.

La -trop- courte apparition de John avait laissé les deux compagnons dans un état second. Ils avaient poursuivi leur quête. Elle, impatiente de retrouver son cher humain, travaillait d'arrache-pied pour honorer sa promesse -pour se permettre de nouveaux aveux, une nouvelle vie avec lui. Lui, se rendant maintenant compte que la légèreté de ses mauvais traitements n'avait pas la cause qu'il croyait, travaillait pour oublier que le sourire sur ses lèvres ne lui était pas destiné. Oh, il ne se décourageait pas. Il s'accrochait comme une moule à son rocher, même. Elle le trouvait d'autant plus détestable, mais elle s'était mise à l'ignorer. Il n'y avait plus que la perspective de revoir John qui l'animait.

Elle avait retrouvé son ancêtre, l'héritière insupportable qu'elle se trimballait, et quelques autres fantômes trolls, dont quelques-uns de ses « amis ». Peu importe que les brimades et les humiliations aient redoublé d'ardeur en public, Tavros était resté à ses côtés. Il aurait dû s'enfuir, depuis longtemps. Comme tous les autres. Elle n'avait jamais été considérée comme une amie par aucun d'eux. Mais non, il restait, il endurait, encore et toujours. Il dépassait sa compréhension. Il aurait dû la haïr au moins autant qu'elle le haïssait, mais cette espèce de mollusque se consumait d'amour pour elle. Elle le haïssait toujours plus à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de sa conception de la logique.

Et puis, à force d'acharnement, Aranea et elle avaient trouvé l'endroit exact où leurs quêtes aboutiraient. C'est en s'y rendant qu'elle avait retrouvé John. Il avait sympathisé avec les autres trolls, et écouté les histoires d'Aranea. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais elle se sentait jalouse. Elle lui avait montré l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, espérant l'impressionner, mais elle l'avait senti mal à l'aise. Il était bien venu jusque l'île avec elle, mais au lieu de se rallier à elle comme elle l'avait espéré...

« Tu es dangereuse, Vriska. »

Lui, parmi eux tous. Lui qui avait été si triste quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était morte. Lui... Voilà qu'il voulait s'offrir le luxe de réfléchir à qui donner l'anneau qui rendait la vie. Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle donnait tout pour éradiquer ce monstre innomable qui les menaçait tous ? Ne voyait-il pas à quel point elle s'était démenée pour devenir digne de lui ?

Même Tavros l'avait abandonnée.

Qu'importe. Elle avait toujours été seule, de toute façon. Rien ne l'arrêterait. Ni Jack Noir, ni de prétendus amis, ni Lord English. Alors la douleur dans sa poitrine, ce n'était qu'un détail de plus qu'elle avait déjà oublié. Elle savait qui elle était, ce qu'elle avait à faire et pourquoi. Elle continuerait, encore et toujours. Et si personne n'était là pour la considérer avec la dignité qu'elle méritait, elle laisserait le soin à sa légende de marquer les esprits de son héroïsme.

Elle s'en était retournée sur son navire déserté, son butin inutile entre les mains. C'était uniquement symbolique. La prétendue arme pour anéantir Lord English avait fait disparaître John. Elle ferait sans doute plus de dégâts dans leur camp que sur le monstre. C'était inutile. Elle l'avait jeté, de rage, une fois dans sa cabine. Cette maudite chose lui avait pris John. Elle lui avait pris ses espoirs de voir leur ennemi défait par son travail.

Aranea, elle, travaillait à son plan elle aussi. Sa pseudodescendante avait fini par la rejoindre, et elles avaient réussi à attirer le monstre, lui faisant croire que le spectre de sa soeur les suivait. Leur plan avait fonctionné à la perfection.

Un peu trop, à vrai dire. Le monstre avait tout anéanti sur son passage. Il avait déchiqueté l'armada Serket comme si elle avait été de papier, pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'au « juju » et au fantôme présumé de sa soeur. Une fois au navire principal, il n'avait accordé qu'un revers de main aux offensives des trolls, les envoyant dans les airs d'un second mouvement. Le combat était bien trop inégal. Il n'y avait même pas eu de combat à strictement parler. Ce n'était que des trolls qui tombaient, des arabesques multicolores qui se formaient au sol en giclant, des coups brusques, des hurlements. Une fois frappés, ils peinaient à se relever et à rattraper le monstre, et c'était encore la même rengaine. La chose qui se faisait appeler un seigneur avait fini par poser sa main verte et hideuse sur le coffre tant convoité, malgré toutes les tentatives de la capitaine autoproclamée pour le défendre. Maculée de son propre sang, elle avait bondi de rage sur le dos du monstre, sabre en main, et l'avait transpercé autant de fois qu'elle le put. Ce n'avait été qu'une égratignure pour lui, mais il avait mugi de colère, en voyant son sang écarlate se mêler aux autres couleurs répandues sur le plancher du navire. Il l'avait saisie au cou et étranglée, lui faisant payer son affront. Elle se débattait. Elle devait attraper cet écran étrange pour empêcher le chérubin de le détruire. John... était peut-être encore à l'intérieur... Le monstre la laissa tomber. À peine le temps de l'apercevoir réduire le juju à l'état de poussière, que déjà elle ne voyait plus rien. À peine le temps de sentir une brise fraîche sur sa main, à peine le temps d'une pensée à John, et elle sombra complètement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond gris. Surprise d'être encore en vie, tout ironique que cela puisse être pour un fantôme, elle tâta les draps longuement, pour se persuader qu'ils étaient bien réels. Elle passa les mains sur son visage, sur son cou, en cherchant ses veines pour y sentir le pouls. Elle effleura chacun de ses bandages -qui avait pris le temps de la soigner ?- et hématomes, toutes les plaies, jusqu'à la plus minime, que lui avait infligées l'ignominie verte. Elle sentit ses joues se mouiller d'une eau bleuâtre. Elle était en vie.

Elle se redressa dans le but d'inspecter son environnement. Ce semblait être un dortoir, avec trois lits identiques. Tavros était là, lui aussi. Assis par terre, sa tête endormie reposant sur le matelas où elle dormait, pour la veiller sans doute. Elle le considéra longuement avant de se lever sans bruit et d'aller faire un tour dans le couloir.

C'était vraisemblablement une nouvelle bulle de rêve, construite d'après les souvenirs de ceux qui avaient vécu sur la météorite ces trois années. Des bruits lui parvenaient depuis le bout du couloir. Elle s'y précipita. Les récents évènements lui étant revenus en mémoire, elle s'inquiéta soudain. La salle était remplie de petits groupes épars, mais de ce qu'elle en jugeait, ils étaient tous réunis, ancêtres et humains inclus. Seuls Aranea, couverte de bandages après la rencontre de Lord English, et John l'accueillirent. Mais Meenah kidnappa son ancêtre pour inspecter ses blessures, et John rejoignit ses comparses. Elle resta seule, rejetée de tous les groupes, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tavros. Il fit signe au groupe d'Aradia en arrivant, mais s'installa tout de même à côté d'elle. Il lui apporta à boire, l'entraîna vers un groupe qui s'était formé pour parler stratégie. Pas un ne leur accorda de l'attention. Elle se sentait lesée. Qu'ils ne lui demandent pas sa participation sur un plan pareil, alors qu'elle en avait pointé toutes les faiblesses. Et puis elle avait vu John. Elle l'avait vu proche de Karkat comme même des moirals ne le seraient jamais. Pourquoi lui ? Elle aurait voulu effacer ces images de sa mémoire à jamais. Elle aurait voulu se dire qu'elle se faisait des idées, mais elle avait trop envie de vomir pour. Elle quitta juste la salle pour s'en retourner à sa chambre.

Plus tard dans la journée -ou peut-être bien longtemps après, le temps s'écoulant différemment dans les bulles, cependant, après avoir réfléchi à un plan d'action parfait en tous points pour retrouver et cette fois anéantir Lord English, elle retourna dans la grande salle, cherchant Aranea de ses huit pupilles pour lui faire part de ses réflexions. Celle-ci s'offrait une collation en compagnie de Meenah et de Rufioh. Les fantômes n'avaient pas de besoin réel de se nourrir, mais tout pouvait arriver, dans un rêve. Elle prit donc une assiette elle aussi auprès d'une jeune humaine qui ressemblait à John et se dirigea vers la tablée de son ancêtre. Une tornade verte et riante la bouscula. Elle se retourna donc vers Nepeta pour lui envoyer une réplique cuisante, mais ce qu'elle vit derrière elle lui coupa le souffle. John, enlaçant Karkat sous les injures toujours plus fleuries de ce dernier, lui arrachant un baiser avant de le laisser partir. Baiser qui lui fut rendu avec une prompte invitation à aller se faire voir et un rougissement des plus équivoques. L'assiette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains éclata sur le sol dans un grand bruit. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des deux jeunes hommes devant elle. Bon sang. Elle devait arrêter de trembler, maintenant, tout de suite. La vaisselle brisée et la pâtisserie humaine à présent immangeable étaient bien loin de ses pensées. John tourna des yeux troublés vers elle.

« Démerdez-vous pour balayer, » lança-t-elle d'une voix fêlée avant de retourner, un peu trop précipitamment, d'où elle venait.

Elle s'effondra sur son lit dès qu'elle eut franchi le palier du petit dortoir, le visage enfoui dans ses bras. Elle sentit un poids s'appuyer sur le côté du lit, une main se poser sur son épaule. Tavros devait être là. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire, de toute façon. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent ainsi. Aucun d'eux deux ne bougea. Seul le bruit de leurs respirations brisait le silence, parfois celui d'un sanglot qu'elle n'arrivait pas à taire, et qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas entendre en essayant d'apaiser les soubresauts de sa poitrine. Elle se redressa enfin en ramenant ses jambes sous elle, dos à Tavros. Elle savait que tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour John était inutile, maintenant. Il ne la verrait plus, jamais plus. Elle se sentait vidée. Elle n'avait même pas envie de se venger. Cela lui ferait si mal, il était déjà si loin... Elle était si seule. Elle avait toujours été si seule. Après quelques instants de flottement, elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche et appela, d'une voix hésitante, rendue frêle par les larmes :

« Tavros ? »

Elle le sentit se retourner vers elle, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle avait à peine tourné la tête pour lui parler. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la voie, pas comme ça. Il avait toujours aimé la fille forte, ambitieuse, même cruelle qu'elle était. Sans doute, après avoir vu cela, avait-elle déjà perdu tout intérêt à ses yeux. Il ne l'aimerait sans doute plus jamais s'il venait à croiser son regard gonflé et bleui. Et alors... Qu'est ce qu'il lui resterait ?

« Reste avec moi, jusqu'à la fin. »

Ce n'avait été qu'un souffle, un murmure, mais elle savait qu'il l'avait entendue. Cela ressemblait à une vaste plaisanterie. Une fille au sang bleu. Une voleuse, une pirate, une sans-coeur. Une héroïne qui ne faisait que semer la destruction. Et puis un rejeton des bas-fonds de l'hémospectre, un page, un enfant-alouette. Celui qui lui pardonnait tout. Peut-être qu'elle aurait ri, ou trouvé cela méprisable si on lui avait raconté un jour. Aujourd'hui, c'était un mince espoir auquel elle pouvait se raccrocher. L'unique trait de lumière qu'elle n'aura jamais ravi.

Elle l'entendit soupirer doucement, en posant sa main sur la sienne, accrochée aux draps.

« Je serai toujours à tes côtés, Vriska. »

Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue. De soulagement. De joie. Elle ne le savait pas trop. Peut-être que c'était ça, être heureux. Rencontrer le seul être aussi seul qu'elle dans l'univers, en faire le tenant de son monde et ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Elle avait cru que le bonheur, c'était ce doux sentiment d'euphorie quand elle voyait John. Elle s'était peut-être trompée. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas heureuse. Mais puisqu'elle et Tavros s'étaient rencontrés, puisqu'ils avaient si bien emmêlé leurs destinées l'une à l'autre, puisqu'il l'aimait, et puisqu'elle... Alors peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi ?

« Allez, bouge-toi. On a quelques paires de culs à aller botter. »

Bien sûr que c'était mieux. Tant qu'elle n'était plus seule.


End file.
